


Home Is Where the Heart Is (Logicality)

by mt_reade



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Their relationship isn't perfect but that's okay cause they try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_reade/pseuds/mt_reade
Summary: Logan hesitated, and slowly put his hand on top of Patton's, where it rested on the bed. "Patton, I..."Patton looked over at him, and saw the concern in Logan's eyes."I want you to be happy here."---Patton has dreamed of this moment, getting to move in with someone he loved. With Logan. Patton wants it to be everything he's ever hoped. Logan wants Patton to be happy.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Home Is Where the Heart Is (Logicality)

When Patton pulled up onto the long cobblestone driveway that led up to the house, he thought that he must've been at the wrong address. He put his foot on the brake securely, and then reached for his phone to check his Google Maps, but it had apparently lost connection some two miles back or so. Patton dropped his cellphone onto the dashboard of his car, and just stared at the house in front of him. "House" seemed to be the wrong word, because it implied something of significant size. This house was quaint. Cottage-sized, but modernly refurbished. It was grey and white with accents of black along the siding. It was thin, maybe only two or three rooms wide across the base, and two levels tall, if that. It was more like one and a half stories, if Patton had to put an exact number to it. The driveway was longer than the house. He was now stopped in front of a two-car garage that was painted dark grey, with a little row of windows along the last bend. The driveway morphed into a little stone path, that lead around the right side of the garage up to two doors. The first, a screen sliding door, that served only to keep bugs and other unwanted guests out, and beyond it a white and glass panelled door with a black metal doorknob and lock. It was more secure than the first to be sure, but it stood ajar, revealing a young man who was rushing toward it, tossing his book down on a chair as he approached.

Logan opening the screen door was the only thing that stopped Patton from backing out, and heading back to the nearest town to ask for directions. This wasn't at all the type of place that Patton had envisioned his boyfriend would live in. Of course, Logan had forewarned him that his place was small, but this... especially out here... in the middle of nowhere?

Well, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration. There was a town that Patton had passed maybe twenty minutes ago on his way here, and the trees surrounding the property were thin, few and far between. But the yellow grass was tall and untamed, like wheat in a farmer's field, except for along the outskirts of the pathway, where Logan had done some pushback work, and had set out little clay pots with flowers and ferns in them, although they looked a little wilted. Behind the house, was a large open lake, and from here Patton could catch a glimpse of a wooden dock leading out from what he'd later discover was the back porch.

Logan waved at him, before closing the screen door behind himself, and descending the front steps. Patton cautiously put his car into "park", and eased his foot off the break. He didn't take his eyes off of the house as he pushed open his car door, and stood up. The door shut behind him with a satisfying heaviness.

"Patton, you made it." Logan smiled, and crossed around the front of Patton's car to reach him. "I trust that your trip went well?"

"Yeah, it was just fine! Had a little trouble finding this place toward the end there, though." Patton said, voice a little distant as he looked up at the house.

"Ah, yes, I do tell them that they need to put up more road signs." Logan said with a nod. He shifted a little on his feet when his partner didn't look at him. Logan followed Patton's gaze, and clutched his hands together in front of him. "Is everything alright?"

Patton blinked, and turned to look at Logan, who was frowning a little. "Hm? Oh! Oh, yes, everything's fine. Just tired, that's all."

"It is a long trip." Logan affirmed.

Patton nodded, and let out a gentle sigh. "Hi." He put out his arms for a hug, which Logan didn't hesitate before returning.

"Hello." Patton could feel Logan's smile against his collar, which of course made him smile too. "Would you like some help with your bags?" Logan offered, once they pulled away.

"Yes, please."

Patton quickly scooted around to open the trunk. He'd tried his best to pack lightly, bringing only the essentials, as Logan had assured him that he had plenty of things here and since they would be living together, "What's mine is yours." He has said on the phone line but two months ago. But, even so, Patton still had five or six bags of his stuff with him that he'd brought from his parents' place in Seattle.

His parents had been so excited for him when he'd announced that Logan wanted Patton to move in with him. He'd told them all about how Logan was moving back home after his last year of university, and he'd asked if Patton would come with him. He lived out of state, but not too far that he couldn't drive out within a day. His father had only asked a couple of questions about what Logan did for work and how Patton was planning to find a job, but once Patton had secured a job at the bakery down the street from where his boyfriend said he worked, his father was nothing but supportive. His mother, on the other hand, had been over the moon since he told her about it. She'd told him stories about what it was like when she and his father had gotten their first house together, and what it was like to spend so build a home with someone as she enthusiastically helped him sort through what he would and would not bring with him. His father had shook his hand on his way out, and his mother had thrown her arms around him and rambled about how her little boy was all grown up, and she wiped away her tears as she waved after him until Patton couldn't see her anymore.

The two boys stumbled into the front entrance with three bags each. They were stacked on top of each other or looped over their arms, and they struggled to set them all down neatly on the floor. Patton set his hands on his hips and looked around. The front entrance had a dark green mat, on which they were standing. Beside them, were two wooden chairs and a closet. One of the chairs held a book, that Logan had tossed aside on his way out to greet him. The closet door was closed for the moment, but Patton did his best to envision himself stowing away his jackets in there after a day at work, or Logan grabbing his from it while rushing out the door, only stopping for a moment so that Patton could hand him his coffee and kiss him on the cheek, before bustling out of the front door.

Beyond the front entrance, a light brown wooden floor lead down a short hallway. It broke off in the middle, one exit heading up grey carpeted stairs with a wall on either side, and the other leading into a white and grey linoleum kitchen that Patton could see from here. The house really wasn't that big.

"The living room is just at the end of the hall, and the bathroom is to your left." Logan filled in the rest of the gaps for him, as if reading his thoughts. "We sleep in the loft." He nodded toward the staircase. "We can take your bags up in a moment, after I show you the living room. You can take your shoes off if you'd like." Logan said.

"I'm good for now, thanks." Patton said, wiping off his soles before stepping inside the rest of the way.

"Oh, okay." Logan said, looking a little worried.

"What did you say about the living room?" Patton tried to sound chipper.

"It's just over here." He said, leading Patton down the hall.

Just where the hallway started, wooden floor and grey carpet intersected. It was the same carpet that was on the stairs, and opened up to run across the entirety of a living room that spanned the back of the house. He could see where the garage access was, away in the far left corner, but the living room had a large bay window that opened up to a porch. Beyond it, the lake. The living room was fairly sparse, though. It had a white couch, with a matching loveseat and armchair, all facing the window. There was a fluffy, white rug underneath all of them, along with little lamps and a coffee table around the set up.

"Well?" Logan asked, sounding hopeful. "What do you think?"

"I like the carpet." Patton said.

"Good, I thought you would. I didn't use to have it there, but I saw it in the store and knew that I had to get if for when you arrived."

"That was sweet of you." Patton said, eyes sweeping across the room. From the dark curtains to the back door that lead out to the patio.

Logan put a hand on Patton's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Patton said. "Just unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

Patton wasn't sure how to phrase it, and he didn't want to sound disappointed. "You don't have a T.V."

"Oh? Is that all?" Logan sounded relieved. "I used to have one, but it stopped working. The service out here isn't good, anyhow."

"That's okay! I brought my laptop." Patton said, not sure whether he was trying to assure Logan or himself.

"Um, you may have a service issue there." Logan's voice was softer now. "Like I said, there's really no service out here."

"That's surprising, Mr. Tech-Guy." Patton joked dryly. Logan had always been fascinated with computers.

Logan chuckled. "Ah, well there's service in town, of course. Or, I _believe_ that someone said that there was a spot across the lake," He pointed out of the window and over the water, "if you walk a ways toward the cliff, and then stand on a rock?" That last bit sounded a little more like a question than a statement. Logan dropped his arm with a small sigh. "You'd have to know it. But, don't worry, you will." Logan tried to assure him. "Here, let me show you to the loft. We can bring your bags up."

They were slowly climbing the stairs, under the weight of Patton's things. "I hope that you don't mind that we'll share the bed. There's not really enough room for two up here." Logan voice sounded as strained as his arms. Patton didn't say anything.

The loft really was only as big as a half level. Patton had to crouch a little to avoid hitting his head, and he could only stand upright when standing in the center of the triangular sloped ceiling. The bed was pressed against the far wall, and there as a window on the ceiling on the left side, where grey light seeped into the bedroom. Logan had laid out more fluffy rugs up here too, of varying shades of grey, while the floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of the same panelled wood. The couple set Patton's bags down in the corner.

"Would you like to unpack now, or...?" Logan drifted off when he saw Patton reach into his pocket and toss his phone to the side, he wouldn't need it here, apparently. "If you wanted, we could cycle down and get you a newspaper?" Logan offered "Or water those flowers out front? I know that they aren't anywhere near what your garden was like at home, but hopefully you'll like them? I tried to care for them until you got here, but I'm no good at looking after plantlife."

"No, don't worry, it's fine." Patton said, moving over to sit on the bed underneath the window. He looked up, and out at the cloudy sky. Perhaps it would rain soon.

Logan paused, and bit his lip. He slowly moved to sit on the bed beside Patton. "I know it's unlike what you're used to, having lived in a city like Seattle... it's... it's quiet here."

"I like it quiet." Patton tried to heighten the tone of his voice. He shot Logan a quick smile, but it looked painted on. "It's just... don't you sometimes want a weather forecast?"

Logan hesitated, and slowly put his hand on top of Patton's, where it rested on the bed. "Patton, I..."

Patton looked over at him, and saw the concern in Logan's eyes.

"I want you to be happy here."

Patton felt himself melt a little. He could hear the gentle pitter-patter of water against the glass of the window now. Logan had gone through all of the effort of trying to make him as comfortable as possible here. He'd boughten carpets, and attempted gardening, and--

It was then that Patton noticed the little white fairy lights that were strewn across the headboard of the bed, and were strung up across the ceiling and small walls, twinkling gently. They were just like the ones that Patton had in his childhood bedroom.

He remembered what his mother had told him about building a home. "It's not about the house, it's about the heart inside it. You and Logan will build a home together, just like your father and I did, because you have each other. The real home, Patton, will be in you. In him. That's how you'll know that you've found it."

Patton slowly turned his hand over, and entwined his fingers with Logan's. The house that he'd envisioned, sure this wasn't exactly it. But the _moments_ he'd envisioned, like cuddling on their couch, or eating breakfast together, or waking up to the smell of coffee, coming downstairs to see Logan in his housecoat, reading silently and sipping from his half of their matching mugs. The dreams of Patton waiting up for Logan to get home late, of peeling off layers of snow-soaked jackets and scarves, of falling asleep in Logan's arms, or late morning cuddles on a Sunday, or days where they woke up late and had to rush to get to work on time, shouting "I love you's" at each other as they frantically pulled on their shoes... _those_ could be real. Because he had Logan with him, and it's with him that Patton was truly home.

"I am happy here." Patton whispered, squeezing Logan's hand.

Logan searched his eyes for a moment, before he and Patton shared a shy smile. He looked up toward the window, which was now taking a steady stream of water.

"And... you'll find you can feel when it's raining." Logan said softly.

They sat there like that for a minute. Or, maybe it was an hour. Neither of them knew, or cared. But, eventually, Patton gave Logan's hand a squeeze, before letting go. He slowly stood, careful not to hit his head on the roof of the loft. He looked over his shoulder at his partner, whose glasses were reflecting a crystal clear image of water droplets cascading down the window above him.

"I'd better go take off my shoes."


End file.
